Super Mario World: 16 Years
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi tells Peppy and Dr. Hoshi the exilarating story of how he, Mario, and Luigi saved Dinosaur Land from Bowser. Happy 16th Anniversary, Super Mario World!


**Super Mario World: 16 Years**

By **Yoshizilla**

Disclaimer: All related characters, items, references, etc. belong to Nintendo. Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi belong to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.

Yoshizilla: Yes, today marks the **16th anniversary** of one of the _greatest videogames ever created_...Super Mario World! Yes, I still have it (and play it to this day, as well) for my Super Nintendo (which works like a charm), and it's enjoying massive success on the GBA and Nintendo Wii Virtual Console. That's why I like to propose a toast to this classic game for not only giving us an awesome Mario adventure and help shape the series into what it is today, but for also introducing one of Nintendo's most beloved characters...Yoshi! Enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful morning on Yoshi Island of Dinosaur Land. All of the peaceful, friendly Yoshisauruses were going by their usual business, when all of a sudden, storm clouds replaced the blue skies, and thunder boomed loudly, lighting striking the tall trees and setting them ablaze. Screaming in horror as the rain started to heavily pour down, all of the Yoshisauruses took cover within their homes. 

We zoom to Yoshi's House, several feet away from the village, where Yoshi himself, along with his best friends Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi, looked out the window.

"Gee willikers, it's raining cats and dogs!" Peppy exclaimed, munching on delicious, fresh lettuce as he looked out the window, "Whatever happened to the beautiful day that was assured?"

Yoshi shrugged, sitting down on one of the two wooden chairs by the wooden table. "I don't know, Peppy, but whatever it is..." He frowned, "It lessens my chance to go and check the flowers by the jungle."

Dr. Hoshi got a cup of coffee in his hands, and he sat down on Yoshi's bed, sipping the coffee. "Hey Yoshi, wouldn't this be a good time for a story?"

Yoshi rubbed the back of his head. "Errrrrr...what story?" He asked, tilting his head.

Dr. Hoshi chuckled, as he continued to sip the coffee. "Don't you remember? When Bowser took over Dinosaur Land and you, with the help of Mario and Luigi, had to boot him out?"

"Oh yeah!" Peppy said, getting excited as he ran up to Yoshi, placing his lettuce on the table and getting on his knees, begging, "Please please please please tell us that story, Yoshi!"

Yoshi murmured. "Well..." Looking at Dr. Hoshi, and then back down at Peppy (who had kitten eyes), Yoshi sighed and smiled. "Sure, why not." He cleared his throat. "If I recall, it seemed as if it were _yesterday..._"

* * *

As Yoshi sets the scene, we see a younger version of him with Mario and Luigi (both obviously younger than they are now), running through the many different and unique areas of Dinosaur Land. A Dino Rhino runs towards them, but Mario stomps on the beats, turning the ceratopsian into a Dino Torch. Breathing out small flames of fire at the three heroes, the dino torch ran closer. While Luigi ran around screaming as he was set on fire, Mario ran towards the nearby river to get water. Yoshi ate the Dino Torch and swallowed it whole, belching little flames afterwards. With a hat full of water, Mario tossed it at Luigi, getting rid of the flames. 

"Phew! Thanks, Mario!" Luigi complimented, patting Mario on the back.

Mario smiled and nodded, but he then pointed to the southwestern direction. "No problem, but there's no time for that! We have to get to the Valley of Bowser and rescue Princess Peach Toadstool!"

Yoshi snapped his fingers. "No problem! We'll get there easy! Look!" He pointed at a green warp pipe nearby.

"Yoshi, you're a genius!" Mario exclaimed as he, Luigi, and Yoshi all (one-by-one) jumped into the warp pipe.

* * *

On the other end of the warp pipe was a completely dark area. There were rivers consisted of lava, fire was frequently spread about, and almost all of the natural area has been demolished by King Bowser Koopa himself. All of his seven Koopa lings - who have been defeated by the Mario Brothers before - were all gathered around the castle, guarding it. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi jumped out of the warp pipe to notice this. 

"Mario! How are we gonna get into the castle now?" Luigi exclaimed, noticing the Koopa Kids.

Mario thought for several minutes, and he snapped his fingers. "I got it! Luigi, hand me the Star!"

Luigi shrugged. "Okay, but..." Taking out a jar - consisting of the Star - from his pocket, Luigi opened the jar, and Mario grabbed the star, becoming invincible.

"Watch this!" Mario said winking, as he ran down the narrow hill and towards the castle. With the 7 Koopa lings lunging at their enemy, they easily got picked off as if insects as Mario, powered by the invincibility of the star, ran right through them. When the star finally wore off, Mario was at the front gate of Bowser's Castle.

Luigi and Yoshi also ran down the hill, and came face to face with Mario. Nodding, they all entered the castle.

The castle was very dark and scary. The haunted laughters of Bowser added to the eerie atmosphere. Luigi and Yoshi started to tremble as they clutched behind Mario, who grabbed a feather from a block and turned into Super Mario.

"You guys wait here," Mario assured them, "I'll handle Bowser." He started running down the hall and then jumped, flying with the cape tightly secured around him.

Luigi and Yoshi both ran towards the front door and roooted on for Mario as he punched through the walls and went upwards the castle. A few minutes afterwards, the two characters looked at each other.

"So, how about a game of Gold Fish?" Luigi asked, taking out a fold of cards.

Yoshi shrugged, smiling as he sat down. "Sure, why not."

* * *

After going through walls, tough manuvers, and annoying enemies, Mario finally made it to the top, with Bowser, in his flying Koopa Klown Kar and with peach in his clutches, waiting, grinning like a shark. 

"Mario, you finally came!" Bowser laughed, as he started breathing fire, going after Mario, who jumped out of the way and jumped on Bowser's head.

"You'll have to be faster than that, Koopa!" Mario shouted, taking out the MechaKoopas who were coming from behind him.

Bowser growled, rubbing his head injury, and releasing gigantic bubble balls. Mario tried to jump out of the way, but a MechaKoopa bumped into him, causing him to fall on the ground. The bubble colliding into the red plumber, Mario lost his cape and was reverted to normal. Bowser laughed, and he started to breath fire again. Mario got up, but the flames reached him, burning him. Mario jumped up in pain, and started running around screaming as the fire continued to spread all over his body. He then jumped up and landed onto Bowser's head again, going back down to the ground and pulling a lever nearby, which caused water from the secret water storage to pour and get rid of the fire.

Bowser growled with rage, and he kicked Peach out of his Koopa Klown Kar, watching her land on the ground, He angrily faced Mario, his eyes filled with flames. "I had it with you, plumber! Now you'll perish, for GOOD!!!" He then started ramming towards Mario at full speed.

Mario got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on, lizard lips!" He taunted.

Peach got up, and gasped in horror as Mario stood there while Bowser was approaching further. "Mario! No!" She cried out.

* * *

Back in Yoshi's House, Peppy and Dr. Hoshi are in awe as Yoshi finishes with, "And so, came to the day that Mario and Bowser were _BOTH_ knocked out, and thus, has come to a truce, with peace coming back to Dinosaur Land." 

Peppy sniffled, his eyes filled with tears of joy. "That was so beautiful...and awesome!" He grabbed a hankerchief and blew his nose, much to Yoshi's disgust.

Dr. Hoshi clapped, getting up from the bed and patting Yoshi on the back. "Well told, Yoshi my boy. Now let's all get some rest after a thrilling tale, eh wot?"

Yoshi smiled. "That's what I like to hear!" He said, getting up and jumping on his bed, snoring.

Peppy yawned, and he slumped to the floor, snoring as loud as Yoshi.

Dr. Hoshi placed his cup of coffee in the sink, and sat in one of the wooden chairs, snoozing lihgtly.

The weather outside started to get slowly better as the three dinosaurs rested for the day. And thus, ends the thrilling tale...of Super Mario World.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
